The Beginning
by Linkmaste
Summary: One shot! Please R&R! What happened to Danny on that day when he got his powers? Read and find out!


The Beginning

By: Linkmaste

Summary: This is a recap of what I think what happened to Danny to when he first got his powers to when Sam and Tucker found out. Please R&R. One Shot!

Disclaimer: I own Danny Phantom! **Get glares from Lawyers** Ok! Sorry I don't own it and nothing about it or related to it that is from it.

Authors Note: Well safe rating blah hope you enjoy it. Save the Gerbils (O0) and hope you like it! Also sorry if this isn't what it's supposed to be I haven't watched ALL of the episodes…yet.

"Danny! Can you come down here and give a hand?" My mom's voice called from the basement of the house.

I sighed and put my spoon down into the cereal I was eating. It was Friday and the last Friday until school started. I just wanted to have a couple of relaxing days until I start high school but no, I have to help out my parents.

Now don't get me wrong they are great parents but they are obsessed with ghost hunting. They have these ghost guns, ghost suits, ghost boxes, even a ghost fishing rod! They were obsessed since they had their first honey moon and they claimed that they saw a fat green ghost screaming "I'm the box ghost!" To me I thought they were just drinking too much tequila. My sister Jazz just rolled her eyes and went back to studying for her tests and work when she heard about it. She tells me that she wants to become a child physiatrist or whatever that job is.

Ok so our family is not that normal but after today I wished it were still like that.

I walked down the stairs to the basement and settled my feet on the cold metal flooring of the Lab my parents worked in. It was covered in metal like a box with tables, cars, and scrapes of green go and metal all lying around. I saw both of my parents there at the end of the room with a portal like machine. For the past few months they have been down they're working until it was night.

"What is this piece of junk?" I asked stubbornly lifting an eyebrow.

"Not junk Danny. It's a ghost portal that leads into the ghost zone!"

"In other words junk." I mutter to myself quietly so that no one else could hear. I walked up to my tall dad and saw him with extra large goggles on. My mom and dad never took off those suits or goggles whenever they were doing this. I sighed while dad prepared to plug in the machine.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two...One!" My dad plug the two wires together but only a spark came out of it and nothing more. I could tell behind those goggles that they were both wearing a sad expression.

"Oh well I guess we should just quit on it now." Sniffed my mom they both went up the stairs and slammed the door not even noticing that I was still there.

I felt bad about them. Its not a real good feeling when your parents are really sad and just gave up. After a few good hard minutes of thinking it over, I decided I should try and see what the problem was.

I slipped into a suit that was white. It had black cuffs, collar, boots, gloves and belt. I looked stupid in it but it was better than being somehow deranged by the machine. It felt cold when I entered in it. From the inside it was like you were in a tunnel but much colder and had more metal sticking out. Electrical sparks showed occasionally. I finally came across an open panel that had off and on buttons. The off button was pushed more than the on button.

"No wonder it didn't work. And I though I was stupid." I muttered while pressing the on button. After pushing it I realised I made a huge mistake.

"5…4…"

I ran towards the end but I knew I wasn't going to make it. I suddenly tripped and realised that I had only 2 seconds to live.

"2…1."

I felt a sharp jolt in my body and darkness surrounded me.

When I woke up I realised that I was staring at the metal ceiling in the portal like pipe. I was shocked I was still alive. I smiled and ran out of the machine and went up the stairs not even noticing that it was 10:00 at night and I was not who I though I was.

I went to the bathroom near my room, looked at the mirror and just stood there, eyes wide. In the mirror was a teenager same age and height as me. Instead of the black hair that I had his was snow white, the person's eyes were glowing green instead of my baby blue colour. The suit was the same expect the colours mixed up and instead of the body white it was black and had white boots, belt, gloves, cuffs, and collar. I backed away a little. The ghost did so too. I moved to the left and he did too. I gasped and look at myself. I had the same outfit on as him.

"This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening!" I cried throwing my hands in the air. Suddenly the knob of the bathroom door twisted and opened showing Jazz with her nightclothes on. She looked left to right and shrugged and closed the door.

After a few seconds I muttered to myself a couple of swearing words. I looked at the mirror again and realised nothing was there. I then reappeared out of nowhere and gasped.

For the next 20 minutes I experimented what I could and could not do. So far I listed in my mind that I could turn invisible, go through things, fly, and change back. I realised I was still wide-awake and saw an open window. I smiled to my self as I went through the wall and flied all over Animty Park I saw Tucker's house and decided to show him what I could do. After all Tucker was my best friend.

"Tucker" I whispered next to his bed. He opened his eyes slowly then widened and attempted to make a scream. I shut his mouth with my gloved hand and told him to be quiet. I started to think really hard to change back to normal. When I looked at Tucker his eyes were popping out of his head. I mention him out of the window and he nodded weakly. When we got near his shed he started shouting but keeping it to a loud whisper.

"Danny what the hell happened? How- Why- What.." he trailed off shaking his head in disbelief.

I begun to tell him my story and as I finished he was grinning from ear to ear.

"So you're a ghost?"

"Half ghost I think."

"Alright and you can do everything a ghost can...lets tell Sam!"

"Hold on Sam is asleep first of all and second do you even know where she lives? Plus I need to get back to my house. I hope my parents didn't realise I was gone."

"Alright then lets tell her tomorrow."

"Meet you and Sam tomorrow around 6am by my house. Bye" I turned into my ghost self again with out knowing it I flew back to my house. I crawled into bed and changed back to normal with out even realising it.

The next morning I saw that I slept in my clothes. I looked at the clock and realised it was 5:45. I quickly got ready and headed out the door before my mother could say anything.

Samantha waited near my house with Tucker just coming along the street. I told Sam about the story and she replied with some rude remarks. I sighed and lead then into the back yard behind the shed (AN: What is it with sheds and me?) and turned into a ghost. Tucker clamped Sam's mouth shut before she could scream.

"So are you going to tell your parents?" Tucker asked frowning.

"Are you kidding. They would think I was possessed or something and run tests on me. Besides what could go wrong?" I asked.

"I dunno Danny there's something to go wrong when you say that. Like that time when you thought your parents were going to pick us up from camp and we had to walk home." Sam disagreed.

All of a sudden I heard a loud yell shouting my name. "Danny Fenton!"

I changed back to normal and we went into the basement. I saw that my parents were smiling while the ghost portal was glowing inside.

"Oh Danny, thank you so much for fixing it!" My mom cried throwing her long arms around me. I realised she didn't have her mask on and saw that she had not aged a bit. Same short brown hair, and same blue eyes.

"Oh no problem." I said smiling back but in side I was jumping for joy. I can actually make this work. I bet I can actually hide my little secret!

The End!


End file.
